mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Rush
In series *Little Miss Quick: Both are fast and always in a hurry. Out of series *Fuli (The Lion Guard, both are fast), *Sonic the Hedgehog (Namesake series, both are fast), *Blaze (Blaze and the Monster Machines, both are fast), *Zorch (Mixels, both are fast), *Road Runner (Looney Tunes, Both Are Fast and have purple), *Swift Heart Rabbit (Care Bears, both are fast), *Lightning McQueen, (Pixar's Cars, both are very fast), *The Flash (DC Comics, both are very fast), *Dash Parr (The Incredibles, both are fast), *Speed Racer Sr./Go Mifune and Jr (Speed Racer/Mach GoGoGo series, all three like going fast), *Quicksilver (X-Men, Marvel Comics, both are fast), *Blurr (Transformers, both are fast), *Spencer (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are very fast), *Waluigi (Mario games, both are purple and wear hats), *Cheetah (Jambo! Safari, Sega, both move fast), *Quick Man (Mega Man 2, Capcom, both are very fast), *Aerobic Al (Horrid Henry, both are athletic and have something yellow on top of their heads), *Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy, both are fast), *Speedy Ness (The Family Ness, both are described as fast), *Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes, both are fast), *Silicon Dreams Studios (since 1999, both rush alot, though SD rushed once), *Peter Potamus (Hanna Barbera, both are purple and wear yellow hats), *Homestar Runner (Homestar Runner, both are fast), *Cheetara (ThunderCats, both can run really fast), *Zipper Cat (Get-Along Gang, both are athletic), *Kicking King (Letterland, both are athletic), *Vince LaSalle (Recess, both are athletic), *Connor and Caitlin (The Railway Series, all 3 are fast), *Nigel (The Transporters, both are fast), *Dill the Dog (The Herbs, both are energetic), *Billy Whizz (Beano, both are fast), *Jayneth Tsukei (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are purple and wears something yellow), *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, both are fast), *Scout (Team Fortress 2, both are fast), *Gordon (The Railway Series, both are very fast), *Bertie the Bus (The Railway Series, both are fast), *Milo (Tweenies, both are purple and energetic), *Slippery Shark (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are very fast and too hard to catch), *Chuck (Angry Birds Toons, Both are triangular and very fast), *Hotrod The Praying Mantis (Mikayla's Wolrds Colors, both are fast), *Dash (Fairy Tale Girls/Mikayla's Worlds Fairy Tales, both are fast), *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb, both have triangle heads) *Synchronize Blue (Mikayla's World, both are fast), *Zip-Pea (Poddington Peas, both are fast), *Bertie Brussels Sprout (The Garden Gang, both are athletic), *Bitey (Brackenwood, both are fast), *Kunimitsu (Tekken, both wear purple and are fast), *XLR8 (Ben 10, both are fast). *Yingying (Beijing 2008, both are very fast). *Turbo Man (Mega Man 7, both are turbo fast) *Puffa (TUGS, both are fast) *The Goods Engine (TUGS, both are fast) *Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit, both are fast) *RC (Toy Story, both are turbo fast) *Turbo (Turbo FAST, both are fast) *Herbie (Herbie the Love Bug, both are very fast) *Mantis (Kung Fu Panda, both are very fast) *Billy Shoepack (TUGS, both are fast) Category:Main series